The Outlaw
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: After a prolonged absence, Starfire resurfaces, but is no longer a Titan. How will Nightwing and the Titans react? One shot.


This story was inspired by" Rachel's Story", by Steve6363. I recommend that you check that story out.

 _ **-( - )-**_

It was a dark and foreboding night, which was par for the course in Gotham. The Bat signal was high in the sky, reflecting off of Gotham's seemingly ever present cloud cover. Three silhouetted figures swung between the city's many skyscrapers, passing the one with a large "W" on its top. The sound of grappling guns firing their charges echoed in the urban canyon and the trio continued the Tarzan like journey until they reached the rooftop of Gotham PD's HQ. Waiting next to the floodlight was Jim Gordon, along with his two trusted confidants, detectives Bullock and Montoya.

Gordon watched the three masked heroes land. As Montoya shut off the floodlight Bullock noticed that one of arrivals had a slight limp upon landing.

"Hey kid, ya hurt or sumthin'?"

Nightwing ignored Harvey's question. To his chagrin, Batgirl answered the question.

"He took a spill while we fought Bane."

"I'm fine. It's no big deal." Nightwing replied.

Bullock took a bite out of a donut. "You seem off your game, kid. Ya shouldn't be thinking about that dame ..."

"Starfire." Nightwing interrupted. "Her name is Starfire."

"Word is she's running with a different crowd these days." Bullock continued after finishing his donut. Montoya elbowed her chubby partner.

"What? I'm just tellin' the kid that he shouldn't have her on the brain anymore. Plus she's an outlaw."

"She is not an outlaw!" Nightwing hissed.

"Yeah right, that's why she's hangin' out with the Red Hood and Arsenal. Aren't they called 'Red Hood and the Outlaws'?"

Gordon stepped in. He glanced at his daughter. He had known for a long time that Babs was the Batgirl, even before she was shot by the Joker and left paralyzed. He didn't tell her that he knew until after Babs recovered the use of her legs and put the cowl back on. He had a hunch that Bullock and Montoya also knew of Babs secret identity; but they never said anything.

"That'll be enough, Harv. We have bigger fish to fry right now. The Scarecrow escaped from Arkham an hour ago."

"Yes, I know." The Dark Knight interjected. "We were heading off to the Narrows to investigate."

Gordon nodded. "Good. If you need to contact me, you know where to find me. Good luck."

The Commissioner and his entourage turned to leave. He stopped.

"You'd better get that leg checked, Nightwing. You might have a fracture."

The trio waited until Gordon was gone. Grayson snorted his disagreement with Gordon's prognosis and reached for his grappling gun.

"You're and Barbara are going back to the cave."

"I said I'm fine."

"You're not fine. And I'm not just talking about your leg. Bullock's right, you have your ex on your mind. Plus you have visitors arriving. Go home and have Alfred look at that leg. Batgirl, I want you to do some research for me."

"I'll never stop being Oracle, will I?"

"It's your own fault for being so good at the job. But I also want you to make sure he does go home."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Good." The Bat replied in a growl. "And don't forget about your guests."

 _ **-( - )-**_

The Batmobile, with Babs behind the wheel, roared into the Batcave. As soon as the car's canopy popped open Nightwing leaped out. He winced as he landed on the floor.

"Still stubborn as you were as a boy. Sometimes I think it's a miracle you didn't lead your team to disaster." Alfred replied as he handed Dick a pair of crutches. "If you'll please follow me to the x-ray station we can get started."

As they walked away Barbara sat down at the console and began to furiously type away. Maps of the Narrows appeared along with all sorts of reports and leads. She then began to write a data mining script which would sift through all the data and find links and commonalities that would not be detected by the human mind

25 minutes later a report churned out from the laser printer. She picked it up and her eyes danced across the pages. She then tapped the earpiece in her cowl.

"Batman, can you hear me?"

" _Loud and clear. What took so long?"_

"There wasn't much data. The computer had to work extra hard." She tapped on her keyboard. "It's on its way to you. I can come out and help …"

"Negative, stay with Dick. Right now he needs a friend. Robin should be done with his work, send him. Batman out."

Babs spun around in her chair.

"Damian! You're up! I've sent you the information."

Damian Wayne, who was already dressed in his Robin costume, was standing next to a new flying drone he was building. He dropped the wrench in his hand and ran to his motorcycle.

"It's about freaking time" He complained just before peeling out of the Batcave.

Babs turned back to her workstation. She tapped on the keyboard and several images appeared on the screen. She leaned back and sighed.

Dick and Starfire broke up three years before. To this day Dick had told no one why their relationship ended. Starfire left the Titans almost without saying goodbye and she vanished into thin air. No one could find her. She even missed Raven and Garfield's wedding.

Some wondered if she had left Earth, that is until a few weeks before. She was back, as the images on the giant screen attested. And as Bulloch had mentioned earlier she was on a new team, a somewhat unsavory team.

Everyone knew who Arsenal was, or rather who he used to be. Babs recalled when he was simply Speedy, member of Titans East. He quit the team after he had a falling out with Bumblebee. Well, maybe not so much a falling out as much as getting kicked out when his team learned that not only was he romantically involved with the villain known as Cheshire, the idiot knocked her up and married her. He became the Red Arrow and his marriage failed when their daughter was killed by the Electrocutioner. He then became Arsenal and had somehow wound up with Kori and the Red Hood.

The Red Hood. It was no small wonder that Dick was distracted. His ex was hanging with the Red Hood. And unlike the clueless reporters out there, Dick knew the Red Hood's identity.

He was Jason Todd. The worst Robin ever.

Of course that's not how Jason started out. At first the Gotham media sang the praises of the second Robin, who was taking the place of the Robin who years before left for Jump City. He was more daring than Dick ever was and also more boastful. He was also more reckless and he got himself killed, that is until Superman unintentionally resurrected him. Then he was trained by Thalia al Ghul, who also happened to be Damian's mother.

And now Jason was the Red Hood, an anti hero, the complete opposite of Dick and everything Dick stood for. And to complicate matters even more, Starfire was with him. Barbara shook her head and muttered under her breath "Why him?"

"I'm glad to see someone understands."

"You're almost as good as Bruce is at sneaking up on people."

Dick, with his leg in a plastic brace, sat down in a chair next to her.

"He's a douche, what is she doing with him?" He grumbled.

"Apparently, lots of entanglements with aliens. Dick … she's the one started the break up, right?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe you should."

"It won't change anything."

"You're wrong. Come on, I'm your friend, I've always been your friend and I always will be."

He dropped his head. "Galfore arranged a marriage for her. She dumped me to marry some Tamaranian nobleman she had never met. Galfore forbid her having any contact with us or anyone on Earth."

"Well, looks like that's over. She did come back."

Nightwing leaped to his feet. "She didn't come back! She didn't even tell me that she came back! I only found out because she was on the news!"

Babs crossed her arms. "That sucks. You should have told me, Dick. You should have told the Titans."

He dismissed her remark with a hand gesture. "It wouldn't have helped. I was heartbroken, Babs. She left me for a man she didn't even know. When I asked her why all she came up with was a lot of bullshit about her duty to Tamaran. Well that didn't last too long … I mean … I always hoped that she would come back to me some day. WHY THE HELL IS SHE WITH JASON!"

Babs took his hand. "Dick, we don't know that. Maybe they're just teammates."

"Then why didn't she come back to me?"

She sighed. "I wish I had an answer for you."

The sound of footsteps could be heard. Barb and Dick both turned and saw that it was Alfred, who had company.

"Master Richard, your guests have arrived."

Babs rose to her feet and she smiled.

"Raven, Garfield … it's so good to see you again."

Dick stood up. He made eye contact with Raven.

"Kori's back." He announced in a flat monotone. "But I suppose you already know that."

Before either Raven or Gar could reply, Alfred produced a large tray.

"It took the liberty of preparing some tea and scones."

"With clotted cream?" Raven asked.

"I wouldn't serve scones without it. It is genuine Cornish clotted cream, I would add." Alfred set the tray down. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call." And after saying that, he left. Raven poured the tea.

"Yes, we know Starfire has returned."

"And have you seen who she's with?" Dick bellowed.

"You mean the Red Hood?" Changeling interjected.

"Yes, the Red Hood!" Grayson snarled.

Raven sipped her tea. "She isn't in a romantic relationship with Jason." She calmly replied in her classic deadpan.

Nightwing sat up straight, clearly surprised. "And you know this, how?"

"We met with her two days ago."

Grayson sat on the edge of his chair. "You did? What did she say?"

Raven pursed her lips and did not reply. Dick felt a bowling ball form in his stomach.

"It's bad news, isn't it?"

A small sigh escaped her lips. "I'm afraid it is."

"Well?"

Raven sighed again. "She didn't recognize me."

"Huh? She didn't recognize you? Were you wearing a holoring?"

Raven shook her head. "Dick, she didn't know who I was. She couldn't remember me. In fact, she doesn't remember any of us. She doesn't remember being a Titan."

"What!? Is something wrong with her? Does she have amnesia?"

"It's not exactly amnesia." Garfield remarked.

"Gar is correct. Apparently, Tamaranians forget those left behind. After we saw her I contacted Kyle Raynor and he gave me access to the Green Lantern databases on Oa. From what I read, Tamaranians evolved to forget those who are no longer in their lives. It's supposed to be a coping mechanism to deal with loss, and given the warrior nature of their race, I think it might come in handy to them. Did you ever notice how she never talked about her parents? I found out that they died long before we met her, when she was a child. She doesn't remember them, she doesn't remember us and she doesn't remember you."

Nightwing looked aghast. "You mean Kori doesn't remember me?"

"No, she doesn't. However, when I showed her a picture of you she said that you seemed somewhat familiar. When I told her who you were she claimed to not remember anything about you. I also suspect that when she was married off that it accelerated the erasure of us from her memories … I'm sorry Dick. I wish I had better news."

Grayson leaned forward in his chair, while Babs place her hand on his arm, in a vain attempt to console him. He furrowed his brow and sat up straight.

"I need to see her. If she sees me, she'll remember me. I know it."

Garfield shook his head. "Actually, that's a bad idea."

"And why would that be?" He snarled.

"Well … you see … it's … complicated."

"Complicated? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The changeling turned to his wife. "It might be better if you tell him."

"Tell me? Tell me what? What's going on?"

"I will tell you, but first I would like you to calm down." Raven replied. Dick did his best to compose himself. Raven could still feel the turmoil within him; but this was as good as it was going to get and he had a right to know.

"I'm afraid that Starfire has taken on a lover."

Grayson exploded. "You just said the she isn't with Jason."

"She isn't with him."

"Then who is she …" Nightwing stopped as it sank in. "No, you have to be kidding. She's with Speedy?"

Raven nodded. "He goes by Arsenal these days. Dick … I hate to say this; if you go and confront her you'll just leave with a broken heart. And that's if you're lucky."

"And what if I'm not lucky?"

Raven pursed her lips. "She might kill you."

"Bullcrap! Kori would never hurt me."

This time Garfield sighed. "Dude, she's changed and not for the best. I was scared while we were there. I didn't recognize her either. I mean, sure I knew it was her when I saw her. But once she opened her mouth she was like a different person, she reminded me of what she was like the day we met her; but worse … a lot worse. She didn't care at all when we told her our news."

"You mean when you told her you guys are married?"

"That." Raven replied. "And when we told her I was pregnant, she seemed to feel pity for us."

Dick did a double take. "You guys have a bun in the oven? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you think we scheduled this visit a month ago? We wanted to tell you in person." She replied.

Grayson rubbed his temples. "I'm having a hard time believing this."

"I was expecting her to get all excited and go on about 'bumgorphs' and what not." Garfield remarked. "But no, she was like another person … Dick … I hate to say this, but I think she's lost to us."

"This just can't be! It's impossible! How could she possibly forget us? How could she forget me?"

Raven took his hand. "She is an alien, after all. She might look humanoid, but she really isn't. I learned on the Green Lantern database that Tamaranians evolved from creatures that are somewhat like felines, but even that would be a bad analogy. Dick, if it's any consolation, Gar and I are still blown away by this. We both harbored a hope that we would someday find her. Believe me; meeting that strange woman who now inhabits her body was also heartbreaking for us."

Grayson had a scowl on his face. "I don't care. I still want to go see her."

"Jason told us to not bring you."

"I don't give a rat's tail what Jason said."

Gar dropped his head. "Rave, we'd better tell him."

"What? You mean there's more?"

A sad look appeared on Raven's face. "We were hoping to not have to tell you this. Starfire told us, after we explained who you were, that she had no interest in meeting you. She said you were not welcome. In fact, none of us are welcome. She told us to never come back. I'm sorry, Dick; I really am."

Nightwing sunk back into his seat. "So what do I do now?"

"You move on." The sorceress replied. "You move on and find someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Yes, someone else. Someone who is compatible with you. Someone who shares your passions and beliefs."

"And where do I find someone like that?"

Gar made eye contact with Barbara. "Dude, I think she's a lot closer than you know … anyway, I think maybe we should cut this trip short and go home. You have a lot to think about and you don't need us getting in the way."

For the first time that evening, Grayson smiled.

"You guys aren't going anywhere. We have to celebrate your good news."

Raven and Gar both smiled. As if on cue, Alfred showed up.

"Dinner will be served in 23 minutes. In the meantime, I will show Mr. and Mrs. Logan to their room, so that they may freshen up before dinner … if you'll please follow me."

Raven and her husband followed Alfred into an elevator and were whisked out of the Batcave. Babs wrapped her arms around Grayson.

"Dick, I'm so sorry. What a terrible thing to learn."

He returned the hug. "Well, to be honest I never expected to see her again. But I won't lie, hearing how she's changed really turned my world upside down. It's like you can't count on anything"

"You can count on the Logans."

He nodded. "You're right. They'll always be there for me. I am lucky to have such good and true friends."

"And you can count on me."

He gave her a warm smile. "Yeah, I can. Thanks Babs."

She hooked her arm into his. "We'd better get changed for dinner."

"Yeah, our costumes are filthy … hey Barb."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they're right? That the one who is meant for me is closer than I think?"

Barbara placed her hand behind his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. At first he was surprised but he quickly reciprocated. They continued smooching for a few minutes. When they finally separated, she smiled slyly at him.

"Yeah, I think she's really close."

The End

 _ **-( - )-**_

For those who think that Starfire is out of character in this story … she's quite canonical. In the New 52 generation on comics there is a series called "Red Hood and the Outlaws" and it was from there that I borrowed the "new" Starfire.

Also, in case you haven't already heard the news: a Teen Titans movie is coming out early April on DVD. Before you get too excited, it isn't based on the show. It's called Justice League vs. Teen Titans. While the Titans in this movie are not the ones in the old show (and they have new voice actors), you can see a lot of influence from the show: Raven is gray and wears a leotard, Starfire's outfit looks a lot like what she wore in the show (as opposed to the thong bikinis she wore in the comics). There are some differences: BB doesn't wear a Doom Patrol costume and Robin is Damian Wayne (the psychotic Robin). Cyborg is in the Justice League and his place on the Titans is taken by Blue Beetle. Oh, and Trigon is involved.

If there is one downside that I have seen in the previews, it's that it appears they're shipping Raven with Damian, which kind of doesn't make sense as Damian isn't a teen, he's still a kid.


End file.
